Renverse
by AikoChupsx
Summary: La ville de Konoha est plongé dans une situation des plus difficiles usant d'un système politique strictes suite à une attaques de créatures mystérieuse il y'a de cela treize ans. Sasuke, Itachi et Sakura ce sont réfugié dans un immense manoir et semble mener une vie plutôt tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'un fameux projet nommé "Renverse" et un petit garçon ne viennent tout faire basculer
1. Chapter 1

Renverse

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennes à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Drame-Romance-Surnaturel.**

**Couple : SasuNaru principal | Fond de ItaSaku. **

**Rating : M**

**Note perso : Salut Salut ! Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire qui se compose de plusieurs chapitres, tout d'abord je ne suis pas une fan du ItaSaku mais ce n'est pas un couple qui me dérange hors pour cette fic j'ai trouvé plutôt bon de les mettre ensemble. Ensuite étant encore toute nouvelle en ce qui concerne « l'écriture » des histoires, je ne dispose pas encore de bêta donc veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes que vous trouverez, je vous assure faire de mon mieux pour que cela ne sois pas trop choquant. **

**En revanche j'accepte tout commentaire que ce soit à ce sujet, n'hésiter pas à me le dire. Votre aides sera la bienvenue. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes chers amigos ! ^^**

* * *

><p>…<strong>...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…...<strong>

Chapter.1 :Quand tout à commencer.

_« -Suite à la loi du projet ''renverse'' le gouvernement à décider de prolonger la mise en quarantaine du secteur A, cause de nombreuses réclamations des dirigeant des secteurs B et C._

_Face à cette décision, le nombre de manifestants a augmenter de 15% en l'espace de deux jours. La population se déchaîne contres l'autorité chargé du secteur A, trente-quatre personnes ont perdu la vie suite à cet affrontement dont plus d'une soixantaine de blessé ont été envoyé à l'hôpital de Konoha en urgence dont une dizaine d'enfants. _

_-Beaucoup d'entre eux sont armés de pistolet et de bombes fumigène afin de faire reculez l'autorité._

_Le conseil s'oppose conformément à la suppression de la nouvelle réforme d'annihilation concernant le projet '' renverse'' et à décider de maintenir la réforme qui devrait être exécuter d'ici quelques jours...pour l'instant nous n'en savons pas plus sur l'avancé de ce projet... »_

_-Encore cette histoire de projet petit frère ?_ Itachi apparut dans le grand salon, une tasse de café à la main vêtu d'un jean moulant noir et d'un pull tout aussi noir m'étant ainsi en valeurs son corps musclé, ses cheveux noir attaché en catogan dont deux large mèche tombait de chaque côté de son visage contrastant avec sa peau opaline légèrement doré et ses yeux noir également, il se positionna près de son frère celui-ci avachi dans le canapé vêtu d'un simple jogging bleu sombre et d'un haut à manche courte de la même couleur, ses cheveux court d'un noir bleuté encore en bataille suite au réveil matinal encore frais, le teint plus pâle que son aîné, mais le regard aussi sombre fixant avec attention la grande télé écran plat disposé en hauteur sur le mur en pierre apparente.

_-Hn...Sa n'arrête pas, quand ces gens vont comprendre que s'acharner ne sert à rien ?! Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton off de la télécommande._

_**-**Ah ça…_

_-Pff… ces humains sont stupides._

_-Ne dit pas ça Sasuke, ces gens ont peur, beaucoup de leur proches sont confiné entres les murs du secteurs A…Tu devrait le savoir._

_-Ils ne font que s'entre tuer entres eux plutôt que de s'entraider._

_-...(soupire) Laisse leur un peu d'espoir._

_-Il n'y a plus d'espoir...fit-il d'une voix basse, ces yeux toujours rivé sur l'immense écran maintenant éteint m'étant fin à la discussion._

Itachi poussa un autre soupire cette fois plus long et lasse, trop fatigué à devoir résonner cette tête de mule qui lui servais de frère, il s'accouda au canapé en cuire bordeaux ou est posé négligemment celui-ci, sa tasse encore chaude dans les mains il se mit à penser au événements qui les ont poussé à s'abriter ici dans cette immense demeure en pierre, caché de toutes population il y'a de cela treize ans maintenant.

_[Flash Back]_

_La panique, voila le sentiments qui habiter les habitants en ce soir de mai. Ils couraient sans savoir ou allez mais tous n'en n'avaient que faire, courir pour fuir, fuir pour survivre. Il faisait nuit, il devait être entre 23h30 et minuit et la ville de Konoha baigné dans une marre de feu, beaucoup de sang colorés les murs de cette ville autrefois paisible et chaleureuse. Tout à été très vite, des choses où plutôt des créatures que personne ne parvenaient à identifier venaient d'attaquer la population, des gens criait des « monstres » a tu-tête tout en asseyant d'échapper a leur griffe acéré et à leur crocs aiguisé comme des lames de rasoir. Combien étaient-ils ? Environs une vingtaines. Leur force est t-elles que leur nombres est suffisant pour réduire la ville en miette._

_Ces créatures Itachi les connaissais bien, des ''infectés'' c'est comme ça que lui est sa famille les nommés, ces créatures assoiffés de sang humains étaient reconnaissables à leur yeux jaune et leur peau grise flétrie, dans le monde des humains elles auraient pu s'appeler vampire mais ce n'en était pas. Itachi avait couru affolé les mains lié dans celle de sa compagne à la recherche de son frère partie après une dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir peu de temps avant l'attaque, furieux il avait claqué la porte et été partit aussitôt, tout ça pour une histoire de fiançailles._

_S'il avait été attraper que serait-il arriver? Les infectés auraient su qu'il n'était pas humain et ça aurait pu devenir réellement dangereux, pas qu'il doute au capacité de défense de son frère mais il était inquiet pour lui. Comment des infectés avaient pu se retrouver dans cette ville ? Ce n'était en rien un hasard et Itachi en était persuader. Ils avaient finit par retrouvé Sasuke en plein combat avec une de ses créature qui avait fini égorgé de ses main et avaient ensuite pris la fuite or de la ville pour se cacher. Après ça la ville de konoha a pris des mesures ''drastiques'' beaucoup de la population touché par les infectés ont développer une sorte de virus viral inconnu laissant beaucoup de morts derrière eux. Les dirigeants de Konoha ont alors fait passer des test médicaux au habitants en espérant trouver un antidote contre ce virus mais les vaccins et autres prises de soins se sont révélé être un échec. La population fût donc contrôlé et placé dans des secteurs nommés A,B et C pour éviter que la maladie ne se propage d'avantage coupant la ville en trois partie, chaque partie séparer par un immense mur en béton disposant d'une clôture électrique._

_Le secteur A regroupe les personnes dites « Atteinte » par le virus et donc contagieux pour le reste de la population, le secteurs B lui regroupe les personnes « neutres » les gens d'une classe social basses, les « petits gens » comme les appelles la société, puis le secteurs C celui qui regroupe tout les hommes et femmes d'un milieux social important avec parmi eux des hommes politiques._

_Des caméras ont été disposé dans chaque secteurs pour les plus courageux qui tenterait d'escalader les murs, puis des autorités ont été placé dans les secteurs B et C chaque autorité chargé d'un secteur dans une zone bien définit, les autorités du secteurs A obligé de rester dans les zones B et C pour éviter toutes contamination mais portant tout de même des combinaisons spécial au cas où un problème grave surviendrait._

_Cette décision a susciter la colères de beaucoup d'habitant contre l'idée de se séparer d'un de leur proche touché par le virus et d'être enfermée entres quatre murs, provoquant de nombreux troubles sociaux, les personnes opposé, contre les personnes étant pour. plusieurs manifestations ont alors pris place dans les rues de la villes, s'en est suivit d'innombrable bagarres, bagarres qui avec le temps n'a fait qu'empirer causant morts et blessé. Le taux de délinquances et de criminalité ont augmenté, puis la folie s'est emparer de certains trop bouleversé par les événements, entre la peur que ses créatures de la nuit ne ressurgissent, la maladie, et le système politiques mis en place._

_Itachi et sa compagne Sakura, jeune femme possédant de jolie yeux vert émeraude et des cheveux pour le moins surprenant puisque ceci étant rose et enfin Sasuke; avaient trouvé refuge hors de la ville dans une vielle battisse ressemblant à un vieux manoir faisant de cette immense demeure leur foyer à tout les trois pour les années restant à venir, fuyant la ville, les humains et tout ses problèmes._

_[Fin Flash Back]_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila la fin de ce tout premier chapitre un peu court j'avoue mais l'autre chapitre sera beaucoup moins court je vous le promet! Dite moi ce que vous en avez penser et si vous voulez connaître la suite, j'espère pour moi que oui ^^ et j'espère surtout que vous aimerez parce que je prend vraiment plaisir à écrire cette histoire donc voila :). Reviewwww pleaseeeee ! :D A bientôt pour le chapitre Two !<br>**


	2. Chapter 2 : Un certain équilibre

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors oui je sais ça a pris du temps je m'en excuse, j'ai été déborder par mes cours et j'avais un manque fou d'inspiration.**

**Comme prévu ce chapitre 2 est plus long que le premier ! **

**Mais ça va mieux heureusement, ou pas :D. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira j'y est vraiment mi du cœur. Je tient juste à dire, a la base je détééééééééééste Sakura mais bon j'ai mi ma rancune de côté et je me suis dit que pour une fois elle sera gentille...ça ma fait mal de la décrire comme t-elle, je vous assure. Pour les fautes je le dis et le redis, je fait vraiment de mon mieux pour que ça sois pas du dégueulis mais bon...voila...  
><strong>

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laissez des review, sa m'intéresse de savoir si vous aimez ou pas et ce que vous en pensez et aussi sa**

**m'encourage à continuer. Merci :)**

* * *

><p>…<strong>...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…<strong>

**Chapter.2 : Un certain équilibre.**

-_ Bonjour !_ Dit la jeune femme tout sourire.

- _Bonjour et bienvenue chez nous !_Fit un jeune homme brun habillé d'un costume bleu nuit.

Sakura hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et entra dans la somptueuse boutiques de mode, cherchant du regard quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un en particulier. Déambulant dans la vaste boutique jusqu'à s'arrêter net devant une cabine d'essayage.

- _Vous désirez mademoiselle ? Ho pardon, Madame ? Puis-je vous aidez ? _L'interpella le jeune homme.

- _Ne vous en faite pas ce n'est rien._ Dit-elle amusé. _Effectivement je cherche une amie qui travaille ici, j'ai passé une commande il y'a quelque__s__ temps, vous la connaissez sûrement ?_

_- Son nom je vous pris ?_

_- Ino, Yamanaka Ino._

_- Ho oui, un instant je vous pris…_ Le jeune homme partie en direction d'un grand escalier en marbre blanc qui mène au sous sol là où sont entreposer les vêtement pour hommes.

En attendant de voir revenir le jeune homme en compagnie de son amie, Sakura posa son regard sur une grande vitrine contenant divers bijoux et autres parures en diamants. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, ôta son gant blanc en toile de sa main droite et frôla du bout de ses doigts la surface lisse et brillante de la vitre, esquissant un faible sourire face au bijou qui se trouvait devant-elle. Une bague qui ressembler for à la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au bons souvenirs qui l'assaillirent sur le coup. La vie n'avait jamais été facile pour eux et ne sembler pas vouloir l'être un jours, mais malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer ils s'étaient soutenus jusqu'au bout sans rien laissez tomber et avait fini par trouver chacun un bon rythme de vie, paisible et tranquille. Même si avec tout ce qui ce passe en ces temps ci, les jours ne sont pas aussi doux qu'on veut le faire entendre...

_« Depuis qu'elle et Itachi partagé la vie de couple, Sakura était devenue en quelque sorte la femme de maison et la maman de tout le monde, ils s'était connu depuis l'époque du bac à sable, d'abord elle et Sasuke ayant seulement un demi siècle d'écart, elle étant plus vielle, elle était très vite tombé amoureuse de celui-ci faisant d'elle une rival pour les autres filles, car l'on peut le dire dame nature avait été très « aimable » sur le physique de l'Uchiwa. Puis avec le temps ils avaient fini par lié une certaine amitié qui avait été loin d'être facile à nouer pour Sakura connaissant le caractère peu bavard et froid du brun, d'ailleurs pour Sasuke, Sakura était bien la première personne avec qui il venait de tisser des liens, il la trouvé différente des autres filles, plus mature, plus agréable à supporter que les autres. _

_Et enfin elle avait fini par rencontré Itachi, venu chercher son frère une après midi à leur université d'art et de médecine, et ça avait été le coup de foudre dés l'instant où elle croisa son regard, de même pour Itachi qui en voyant la jeune fille n'avaient pas pu se détacher de ses magnifique yeux vert. _

_Ils s'étaient mis ensemble après des mois à se chercher, à se regarder, à se taquiner et à se sourire, sous les yeux désespérer mais tout de même amusé de Sasuke. Puis ils s'étaient embrasser amoureusement pour la première fois, commença alors le début de leur romance. Une vingtaine d'année plus tard Itachi avait pris son courage à deux mains, il avait réservé deux place dans un restaurant d'un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la ville, fait appel au plus grand orchestre Italien et au plus grand Chef étoilé de France, et enfin réserver une des grandes suites les plus chère pour la nuit avec vue sur la totalité de la ville. Il voulait faire de ce moment le plus merveilleux et magique qui sois._

_Sakura était arrivée devant l'hôtel dans une longue robe en satin blanc Coco Chanel, lui dans un somptueux costard noir. Itachi avait reçu comme une décharge électrique en la voyant, son cœur tambouriner fortement, elle était tellement belle. La soirée ce passa à merveilles, la nourriture fût excellente et les musiciens rendait l'atmosphère douce et romantique. Pendant tout le repas le jeune couple n'avaient cessé de se contempler, une lueur de tendresse dans leurs yeux, leur mains se caressant sur la table._

_Puis vint le moment tant attendu, le cœur battant et le corps tremblant à la fois de peur et d'excitation, Itachi se leva et pris ses mains dans les sienne se baissant jusqu'à être à genoux devant-elle, il sortie de sa poche de veste une petit boite en velours bleu sombre d'une de ses mains et l'ouvris devant les yeux émerveiller de sa tendre et cher, laissant apparaître une bague en or orné d'un diamant bleu pâle valant sur ment une très grosse somme. Il lui posa la question tant redouté et elle lui avait sauté au cou, pleurant de joie elle attrapa le visage de son homme délicatement entre ses fine mains posant ses lèvres passionnément sur les sienne murmurant un « Oui je le veux »contre sa bouche avant de reprendre possession une dernière fois de celle-ci._

_Tout allais pour le mieux entre eux, ils s'étaient mariés un ans après cette déclaration, et avaient emménager ensemble dans un très grand appartement en compagnie de Sasuke. _

_Le brun ayant une relation des plus délicate avec son père avait pris ses affaires pour partir vivre auprès de son frère et de sa femme, Itachi avait accepté sans hésiter, il savait parfaitement que la relation qu'avait son petit frère avec leur père était loin d'être facile. Sasuke en été très affecté et ce depuis tout petit, bien sur il ne le montrait pas, un Uchiwa ne montre jamais ses émotions, surtout lui. _

_Mais dans le fond il en souffrait terriblement et cette situation le rendais à chaque fois plus froid et distant envers les autres pour le plus grand malheur d'Itachi qui ne supportait plus du tout de voir son petit frère se renfermer sur lui même._

_Itachi voue un amour débordant pour son petit frère, encore maintenant il est toujours là pour lui dans les situations les plus difficiles, toujours inquiet pour lui et de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver._

_Connaissant la situation familial de Sasuke grâce à son mari, Sakura n'avait pas protesté, elle voyait désormais Sasuke à la fois comme son ami d'enfance et le petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu, Sasuke se montrait clément et leur laisser toujours suffisamment d'intimité, ne s'interposant jamais dans leur relation de couple s'en allant même parfois prendre l'air quand cela devenais trop « intime » entre les deux jeune gens. _

_Sasuke respectait leur intimité et Sakura l'en remercier pour ça._ »

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, elle releva la tête et fixa à nouveau la bague devant elle puis celle à son doigt. Son sourire disparu pour laissez place à un visage troublé. Ils avaient du se cacher et ceux depuis des siècle, affronter les humains et leurs loi, trouvez de quoi se nourrir, la soif, le manque vital de ce liquide rouge les rongeant chaque jours, puis devoir combattre pour survivre. Sakura lâcha un faible soupir. Faire partie du monde de la nuit n'avait rien de reposant.

Une voix la sortie de sa torpeur, la faisant légèrement sursauter :

- _Alors tu traîne ! _Fit une jeune femme blonde platine en rigolant. Elle été habillé d'un très jolie tailleur du même bleu que le jeune homme précédemment, à ses pied, de jolie talons haut noir. Elle possède de grand yeux bleu pale et avait coiffée ses long cheveux en queue de cheval qui lui arrivait au creux des reins.

Sakura avait toujours était impressionné par la longueur de ses cheveux, la jalousant parfois, elle qui les avait très court.

- _Et toi tu bosse ! Je suis impressionné._ Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- _Roh ça va hein ! _Dit-elle en boudant. _Bon je suppose que t'est pas là pour venir m'offrir des fleurs, qu'es qui t'arrive ?_ Reprit-elle cette fois avec un sourire.

- _T'a reçu ma commande ?_

_- Ta commande ?_

_- …_

_- Ha oui ta commande, merde heu ouai je l'est attend bouge pas ! Part en courant en direction de la caisse et sort de sous le grand meuble en bois une grande boite rose pale avec des cerise sur le dessus. Elle repart en courant à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui regarde son amie amusé de son manque de réaction._

- _Tien la voila. Taille __S__ c'est bien sa ?_ Lui tend la boite légèrement essoufflé.

- _Oui c'est sa, merci._ Prend la boite entre ses mains. _Bon je vais te laissez je dois rentrez, j'ai encore plein de _choses à faire donc…

- _D'accord...bah à la prochaine alors._

_- Oui je te tient au courant. _

- _Ouai…_ Ino regarde son amie partir avec une pointe d'amertume, quand allait-elle la revoir à présent ?

Ino connaissaient sont amie depuis que celle-ci portait des couches culottes. Elles étaient très vite devenue amie, Ino la protéger souvent des moqueries qu'elle subissait suite à son large front. A l'époque ont les appelé les inséparable, toujours fourré ensemble a faire n'importe quoi pour attirez les garçon et notamment séduire Sasuke en vain. Mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne leur permettait de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps. Sakura s'était marié et avait fuit la ville avec son mari et son beau-frère, tandis qu'elle avait préféré restez dans le secteur C auprès de ses parents qui tenait une boutique très réputé de fleurs et de parfums.

Les gens habitant hors de la ville ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer puis sortir de la ville impunément.

Un contrôle d'hygiène et de contamination avec papier d'identité, étant obligatoire pour y entrer. De plus le risque de se faire repérer était dangereux pour eux et Ino s'inquiétait pour Sakura. La voir franchir cette porte le peu de fois où elle venait pour repartir chez elle lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait peur qu'un jour elle ne se voient plus jamais.

Au moment où la jeune femme au cheveux rose fut sur le point de sortir, une main posé sur la pognée.

La jeune femme blonde l'interpella :

- _SAKURA ?_

- _Oui ?_ Dit-elle en se retournant vers son amie, le cœur lourd. Elle se fixait sans qu'une des deux ne fassent le moindre geste. Sakura regardai Ino dont les larmes menaçait de couler. Elle se dirigea alors vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte forte et rassurante. La blonde passa ses bras autour de son cou, la tête posé sur son épaule.

- _Ça va allez…rassure toi. _Fit la rose.

_- Tu fait gaffe hein ?_

_- Oui… j'te l'promet._

_- …_

_- ..._

_- Tu…tu lui a dis ?_

_-...Non…pas encore. _

_- Ok…_

Ino se dégagea à regret de l'éteinte chaleureuse de son amie, elle posa ses mais sur les épaules de sa «sœur de cœur » elle allait dire quelque chose mais la rose la coupa.

- _Je doit y allez maintenant...prend soin de toi._

- _Oui je… vas-y t'en fait pas pour moi, je…j'risque rien. _Elle lui adressa un faible sourire qui se veut rassurant que Sakura lui rendit.

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez elle, Sakura se dirigea vers le salon traversant le grand couloir en pierre qui mener jusqu'à lui. Elle pénétra dans le grande pièce et déposa négligemment son manteau rose et ses gants sur le divan, tenant son paquet d'une main. Trop absorbé par ses tourments et sa discussion avec Ino. Sakura ne remarqua pas tout de suite son mari posé sur le fauteuil du salon qui la regardai songeur, elle pu y déceler de l'inquiétude sur le moment, alors elle reprit sur elle et souri en se dirigeant vers son tendre amour et y déposa délicatement ses lèvre sur les siennes.<p>

_- Bonsoir…_

_- Bonsoir… _se dirent-ils dans un doux murmures leur visage toujours proche l'un de l'autre.

_- Tu a passer une bonne journée ?_

_- Hn… Ça a été, et toi ?_

_- Oui…_

_- ..._

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, leurs nez se frôlant, propageant dans leur corps une douce chaleur.

_Itachi brisa le silence :_

_- ...Quelque chose ne vas pas ?_

_- Rien, tout vas bien._ Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle se retourna et alla s'installer à la table et y déposa son colis, pressé d'ouvrir la boite et de découvrir son contenu. Itachi se leva et alla se postai derrière elle posant ses grande main pale sur ses fines épaule.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda t-il.

- _Ma commande._

Elle ouvrit délicatement la boite en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer, elle posa le couvercle a côté d'elle, Ses yeux brillait de joie et d'admiration en regardant le contenu et de ses main elle prit le vêtement et le souleva doucement. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'orné ses lèvres sous les yeux amusé de son époux.

Entre ses main se tenait une jolie robe grise chiné courte évasé au manche trois-quart d'où été incrusté de petite pierre précieuse verte et rose sur le haut des épaules.

- _En qu'elle honneur ?_

-_ Haha tu verras mon cher ! _Fit-elle en rigolant ses yeux toujours posé sur le vêtement

Itachi haussa un sourcil, commença il verrait ? Qu'es-que sa femme mijotait encore, bizarrement il eu un peu peur de le savoir.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se releva du banc en bois d'où il était assis, laissant le froid recouvrir la chaleurs de ses cuisses. Il pesta contre le temps plus que maussade et glaciale, pas qu'il craigne le froid mais il n'avait jamais aimée devoir se couvrir plus que nécessaire. Seulement il devait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Quel humain se foutrait en short et t-shirt avec un temps pareil ?<p>

Il s'était empressé de sortir prendre l'air quand son frère l'avait interpellé pour sois disant discuter et hoooo que Sasuke n'aimé pas quand Itachi se pointait avec son air sérieux pour « discuter » comme il le disait si bien. Il n'était pas d'humeur et n'avait surtout pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête avec son cher grand frère, se doutant fortement que le sujet de la discussion serait loin d'être plaisant.

C'est résolu qu'il s'était empresser de filer avant que cela ne l'énerve plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, sous les gueulante d'Itachi qui lui reprochait de ne jamais pouvoir parlez avec lui.

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la foret, la bas il était sur que personne ne viendrait l'emmerder.

Il grimpa alors discrètement à un arbre sautant de branche en branche jusqu'à être suffisamment loin et en plein cœur de la foret. Il marcha jusqu'à un petit ruisseau et s'y assis les genoux plié, profitant agréablement de l'air frai fouettant son visage, savourant l'odeur sauvage des bois et des plantes, appréciant le bruit retentissant de la brise et de l'eau qui coule.

Sasuke adorait se perdre dans la nature profitant des bien fait de celle-ci et ce depuis tout petit.

Un sourire prit place sur son visage pale, au souvenir de sa mère qui l'emmener petit, cueillir des fleurs.

C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention, il se releva précipitamment près à identifier la source de ce « bruit ». Il marcha lentement sans vraiment savoir où jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur particulière ne vienne s'introduire agréablement dans ses narines par une brise légère. Le bruit qui s'était stopper reprit et se fit alors plus fort. Sasuke put enfin l'identifier comme étant les pleurs d'un bébé. Mais qu'es ce qu'un bébé ferait en pleine foret et avec ce temps, il n'y survivrait pas ! Il se précipita alors vers la provenance des pleurs et se demanda un instant comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquer, après tout il avait les cinq sens extrêmement développer.

Il se pencha à travers les feuilles d'un buisson et ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia. Un bébé était bel et bien là en pleine foret, en plein froid seulement couvert d'un épais plaid gris. Sasuke, trop stupéfait par ce qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, n'eus pas le reflex de prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras immédiatement, trop occupé a détailler le pauvre bébé qui continuait de pleurer. Il le contempla longuement ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ces deux bille céruléenne baigner de larmes, les joue rougie par le froid et les sanglot, le teint bronzer et les cheveux de blé. Sasuke fut attiré par les trois cicatrise qui ornait chacune de ses petite joue potelé se demandant d'où pouvait provenir ses marques. Mais bientôt il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation quand les cris du bébé se firent de plus en plus insistant, ce qui commença a provoquer à Sasuke un mal de tête assourdissant.

Sans que sa raison ne le lui ordonne, comme par reflex, Sasuke prit le bambin dans ses bras avec une incroyable délicatesse qui eu pour effet de faire cesser les pleures du bébé pour le plus grand soulagement de Sasuke. Le petit fixait Sasuke de ses grand yeux brillant. Celui-ci en fût déconcerté mais se reprit bien vite. Il détailla un peu plus le petit bout de chou qui se trouvait dans ses grand bras chaud et puissant. Sasuke jura que le bambin devait avoir approximativement une douzaine de mois et qu'il devait pesait dans les sept kilo environs. Un beau bébé en soit. Mais très vite plusieurs question fusa dans sa tête. Comment un bébé s'était retrouvé là ? Qui l'avait déposé ici ? Qui sont parent ? A t-il été abandonné ? Probablement. Mais ce qui préoccupé le plus notre brun en ce moment été la question, Que va t-il en faire?

Sasuke se voyait mal s'en occuper, en général il n'avait jamais été très proches des enfants, ne les appréciait pas beaucoup et détestait qu'on le colle, il n'était pas très sociable voir pas du tout et ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les autres. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignore encore, Sasuke senti que là ce serait différent. Sans savoir pourquoi, le simple fait de plonger ses yeux onyx dans ceux si bleu de ce bébé provoquer en lui une immense sensation de tendresse. C'est décidé qu'il se dirigea vers son domaine tenant fermement le nourrisson contre son torse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila Voila, j'espère vraiment que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes, je vous jure je me suis relu je sais pas combien de fois. <strong>

**Enfin bon je désespère pas un jour je serait trop forte ! :P Dite moi ce que vous en dite ! Reviewwwwww pleeeaase ! Merci ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Changement de situation

**Voila le chapitre 3 ! J'ai eu un peu de mal pour celui-là mais bon je l'ai enfin terminé et commmmmmeeee je suis contente ! (Danse de la joie) mais je ne suis pas pour autant très fier de chapitre car comme je l'ai dit j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, chose qui arrive.**

** Je tien à remercier Guest et MissXYZ pour leur reviews sa m'a fait plaisir et ma donné un peu plus de motivations. :) **

**Merci et bonne lecture en espérant que ça continue de vous plaire ! **

* * *

><p>…<strong>...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Changement de situation.**

Il courait à vive allure en prenant soin de ne pas être vue, tenant toujours contre son corps le petit être qui avait fini par trouvé sommeil, bercé par ses mouvements.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Sasuke à atteindre sa demeure, il sauta avec agilité par dessus le haut portail en ferraille blanc, traversa l'allée menant à la porte d'entré d'un pas pressé qu'il ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur rapidement refermant la porte délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller le petit- endormie.

Il chercha un instant quelconque individu du regard se doutant que personnes ne l'attendrai à l'entré,

il se recula d'un pas, collant son dos à la porte prenant appui sur celle-ci et dévisagea encore une fois l'être dans ses bras. Il resta un long moment ainsi à le regarder sans se rendre compte de la douceur avec la qu'elle il faisait preuve, il caressa du bout de ses long doigts fin la joue froide du bambin, retraçant délicatement les fines marques et vint frôlez de son index le bout de son petit nez retroussé. Il posa alors son regard sur ses petites mains rondes, les poings fermé près de son petit menton.

Sasuke ne remarqua même pas la manière dont il souriait, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il souriait en faite. Son visage s'était illuminé dès l'instant où il posa son regard sur cette être adorable, il affichait une mine attendri, la tête légèrement sur le côté, un peu en avant, les yeux plissait d'amusement.

Sasuke rigola légèrement en voyant le visage du nourrisson faire une petite moue mignonne quand une de ses mèche noir vint caresser la joue rondouillarde du bébé, ce qui lui provoqua un petit gazouillement.

Son index précédemment poser sur le visage poupin vint trouver refuge parmi ses petit doigt boudiné. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent quand il senti les petits doigts se resserré sur le sien, une chaleur indéfinissable l'envahit alors et il senti son cœur tambouriné fortement dans sa poitrine.

Il s'étonna de la chaleurs qui se dégagé de ses petits doigts contrairement à son visage encore froid par le temps. Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru un jours pouvoir ressentir un tel sentiment d'affection à l'égard d'un enfant. Aussi il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi bien et détendue en la présence de celui-ci.

C'est alors qu'un sentiment de protection vient prendre le dessus sur le reste de ses émotions, l'envie de le protégé des dangers de ce monde, de toutes choses négatives, de conserver son innocence si pur. Instinctivement il serra plus fort dans ses bras le petit être en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer voir un jour la souffrance déformer les trait de ce visage si paisible.

Oui vraiment Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru agir ainsi de toute sa vie. Il se jura intérieurement de toujours protéger ce petit être faible et fragile et de veiller sur lui. Seulement voila, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant avant et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire maintenant, il en avait certes les moyens mais n'en avait pas le temps. Il n'avait personnes dans sa vie, pas de petite copine pour s'en chargé quand il n'était pas là et ne se voyait pas demander ça à son frère et Sakura, ils étaient bien trop occuper et n'avaient pas non plus le temps pour ça.

De plus il se devait de retrouver ses parents même si il en était persuadé, le bébé avait fini en plein milieu d'une foret c'est qu'il venait sûrement d'être abandonné et Sasuke se doutai qu'ils ne voudraient pas le reprendre. Mais la simple idée de ce séparé de cette progéniture lui donnait la nausée. Il venait de juré de toujours prendre soin de lui et ne pouvait ou plutôt voulait se résoudre à le quittait.

Cette pensé lui brisa le cœur, Il regarda alors à nouveau le corps chaud dans ses bras, les sourcils froncé dans une intense réflexion et d'un coup releva son regard pour le plonger ailleurs dans le vide. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, non il n'y arriverait pas ! Cette enfant venait de faire naître chez lui des sentiment qu'ils ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps. D'accord il ferait le nécessaire pour savoir qui était ses parent et comment il s'était retrouvé la mais c'est résolu qui pris la décision ferme de toujours le garder près de lui et de l'élevé comme un « père ».

Il soupira et se redressa lentement se demandant comment il en était rendu là, à se sacrifier pour un simple bébé et humain qui plus est et comment cette enfant avait pu avoir un tel effet sur lui ? D'une démarche qui se veut assuré il traversa le long couloir afin de trouver son frère et Sakura et de leur faire pars de sa trouvaille ainsi que de sa décision a propos de son désormais « enfant ».

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Plus loin au dernier étage d'un grand immeuble au Nord du secteur C sont réunis plusieurs personnes entrain de traité d'un sujet complexe plus que fâcheux. » :<strong>_

_« - Je vous le dit et le répète on ne peut pas prendre une tel décision a la légère !_ Cria-une femme blonde en se levant de sa chaise, tapant du poing sur la grande table en bois faisant trembler celle-ci.

_- Écoute Tsunade, nous t'avons laissez tout le temps qu'il faut pour y réfléchir, maintenant il faut agir. _La coupa une voix grave et bourrue appartenant au vieil homme assis à sa gauche.

- _Homura à raison Tsunade si nous ne mettons pas le projet à exécution, tout cela va empirer et plus aucunes solutions ne sera alors possible...tu ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une telle calamité n'est-ce pas ? _Répliqua sèchement une vielle femme au cheveux grisonnant de sa voix braillarde et dont les rides cachait ses yeux.

_- La question n'est pas là !_

_- Alors où est-elle ? Si nous ne faisons rien, tout ce qui arrivera sera entièrement de ta faute, nous avons été indulgent avec toi plusieurs fois Tsunade et nous ne te laisserons pas une fois de plus risqué de mettre en péril le bon fonctionnement de cette ville ! Cria la vielle femme. _

_- Mais vous ne comprenez dont rien ma parole !_

_- Allons...calme toi Tsunade, finissons cette discussion dans le calme, nous énervez ne résoudra rien…_

_- Sarutobi-sama ne me dite pas que vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?!_

Le vielle homme ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux noisette de la jeune femme blonde devant lui et ajouta d'une voix neutre et détaché :

- _Mon accord na que peut d'importance désormais, il est à toi d'en décider le prix...Je ne peut te dire ce qui est bon où mauvais...mais…il nous faut agir et vite de la plus sage des décision__s__._

_- __Il y'a sûrement une autre solution ! _

_- __Hélas si ces créatures venaient à réapparaître, même si nous nous y somme préparés, qui sait ce qui pourrait arrivé de nouveaux, nous avons perdu beaucoup trop de monde._

_-… Ce ne sont que des enfants… _Dit la blonde la voix tremblante et le regard vide. Elle ferma ses main et les serra si fort qu'elle en fit blanchir ses phalanges. Cette discussion ne les mener nul part

et elle blêmit face à l'impuissance dont elle était victime.

- _Si il n'y a que ça qui vous dérange princesse...Alors je m'en ferait un plaisir de m'en occuper..._

Fit une voix sombre brisant la conversation. Un vieil homme resté dans l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce, vêtu de blanc et dont la moitié du visage est caché par des bandages s'avança auprès du petit groupe autour de la table d'un pas lourd s'aidant de sa canne. L'atmosphère changea radicalement pour laisser place à une ambiance plus froide, hautaine et malsaine. L'homme continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant la jeune femme à forte poitrine.

Il toisa fièrement du regard la blonde de toute sa hauteur, plongeant son seul œil noir visible dans ceux de la jeune femme et ris légèrement d'un rire sournois, donnant à celle-ci un frisson d'effrois qui parcouru tout son corps.

Elle parut déstabiliser un cours instant mais n'en laissa rien paraître et doté d'un caractère fort et entêtée, elle soutenu le regard de son adversaire d'un regard plus que noir et fit grincé ça mâchoire se contrôlant incroyablement mentalement pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme en face d'elle…

_- ...Danz__ô..__._Murmure t-elle avec dégoût.

* * *

><p>Sakura, était allonger à plat ventre sur leur grand canapé depuis plus d'une demi heure lassé de ses journée qui avait prit des airs de routine avec le temps. La tête enfoncé dans le creux du canapé, elle se mit à pensé au paroles d'Ino. <em>« Tu...tu lui a dis? » <em>Non elle ne lui avait pas dit. Comment pourrait-elle lui dire ? Bien sur elle sentais qu'importe la façon dont elle lui avouerai, elle ne risquait rien, elle avait totalement confiance en son mari, il avait toujours été là pour elle, à l'aider et la soutenir quand elle en avait besoin alors que peut-être il le prendrait bien, qui sait ? Mais voilà elle avait peur. Peur d'être rejetée, peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas.

La simple idée de pensé à une t-elle possibilité lui donné l'envie d'allée se planté un pieux dans le cœur ! Hors voilà elle était la à se morfondre, à remplir son cerveau d'idée sombres. -_Non Non Non ! Reprend toi ma vielle !_ Ce dit-elle positivement. _Tout va bien se passé ! C'est pas la mort, c'est pas...grand chose non plus ! _Pourquoi penser à une t-elle éventualité de rejet ?! Itachi n'était pas comme ça, elle le savait pourtant mais pourquoi la boule qui s'était formé dans son ventre à cette simple idée ne voulait pas partir ? Son cœur se serra plus fort, il fallait qu'elle oublie, qu'elle pense à autre chose. «-_ Allez ma grosse ta pas le temps de passer pour une déprimé ! _» Se dit-elle.

En plus elle avait tout préparée, tout organisée, plus que quelques jours à attendre et elle pourra enfin le lui annoncer ! Ce n'est pas formidable ça ! Une boule d'angoisse se forma alors dans sa gorge, elle venait de réaliser que dans seulement cinq petit jours elle aller le lui dévoiler ! Habitué à voir les jours, les année et les siècle défilé elle trouva que là, le temps passait bien trop vite, beaucoup trop à son goût. Certes elle avait peur mais elle devait l'avouer, elle était aussi très excité de lui annoncer et de voir la tête qu'il ferait.

A cette pensé un sourire ce dessina sur son visage et elle se mit à rigolé amusé d'imaginer un Itachi complètement sous le choc, les yeux grand ouvert, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte.

Un corps chaud contre le sien la sortie de sa rêverie. Itachi venait de se coller à elle délicatement. Entourant ses bras autours de sa taille, la tête plongé dans le creux de son cou, Itachi huma l'odeur de son épouse parsemant de ses lèvres sa nuque de tendre baisers. Gardant son sourire, elle tourna la tête sur le côté afin de lui laissé plus d'accès, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien être, appréciant les douces caresses de son amant et la sensation des baisers chaud sur sa nuque.

_- Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu rigole ? _Dit-il amusé tout près de son oreille avant de sensuellement lécher son cou dévoilant le bout d'une paire de dents pointues.

-_ Je penser à toi..._rit-elle les yeux toujours fermé.

_-Et en quoi penser à moi est drôle ?_ Chuchota t-il en remontant une de ses main sur ses côtes, passant sous son vêtement. A cet instant, toutes les craintes et pensés angoissantes qui la tourmenté s'envolèrent pour laisser place au désir frénétique qui la consumait. La sensation des mains chaudes de son amant sur son corps, sa bouche douce et pulpeuse ainsi que sa langue provocatrice sur son épiderme la firent perdre toute notion de la réalité, la plongeant dans les méandres du plaisir.

Plus rien ne contait à présent mis-à part le corps chaud et musclé coller contre son dos et de sa main remontant vers son petit sein rond dans une délicieuse caresse, le palpant délicatement de sa paume et de ses doigts.

_- J...je t'ai juste imaginé entrain de...haa ! _Une des jambes du brun se plaça entre celle de la jeune femme et vint se frottez doucement mais perversement contre son intimité. Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieurs d'excitation en voyant l'effet qu'il provoquait sur sa partenaire.

- _...Entrain de ?_

Elle allait lui répondre quand un soupir plus bruyant et osé sortie de ses lèvres au moment où Itachi remua légèrement et sensuellement des hanches de haut en bas contre son fessier ferme. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière doucement et se redressa quelque peu à l'aide de ses coudes puis tourna son visage vers celui du brun. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent quelques secondes montrant ainsi à chacun le désir qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre et leur bouche se réunir pour ne former plus qu'une, se mouvant dans un accord parfait. D'une main elle plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure brune l'incitant à continuer ses douces tortures. Puis elle vint chercher sa langue de la sienne retraçant le contour de sa lèvres inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de langue taquine ne vienne trouver la sienne pour entamé un ballet langoureux.

L'autre main d'Itachi caressa tendrement le ventre de la rose puis descendit plus bas jusqu'à venir se poser sur son antre-jambe qu'il caressa de haut en bas d'abord doucement puis plus franchement en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de sa femme, lui montrant tout le désirs qu'il éprouvait à cette instant. La Jeune femme stoppa alors le baiser par un autre soupir, la bouche légèrement ouverte contre les lèvres de son homme.

La main du brun finit par venir déboutonner le jean de sa compagne, il fit descendre la braguette avec une lenteur calculé faisant languir d'impatience la rose sous lui. Son corps s'arqua en arrière puis se courbas en avant jusqu'à toucher entièrement son torse de son dos et ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus pour laisser tout le plaisir à son amant de plus d'accès. La main pale d'Itachi remonta vers le haut du jean de sa compagne et ses doigts vinrent traverser la barrière de tissu avec douceur. Il plongea sa main entièrement à l'intérieur du jean et caressa la sensible intimité par dessus le sous-vêtement fin, mimant à l'aide de ses doigts sans gènes et avec délectation l'acte sexuelle.

Sakura pencha la tête en avant en essayant de calmer sa respiration devenue haletante. La main sur son sein s'arrêta et partie chercher un bout du t-shirt rose et le remonta doucement afin de le retirer.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à lui venir en aide en se redressant pour plus de facilitée quand soudain une voix clair qui les appelaient se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, arrêtant brusquement le jeune couple dans leur délicieuse occupation.

Le brun retira rapidement sa main de l'intimité de son amante, vexé d'avoir été interrompue de la sorte par la voix qu'il reconnut étant évidement celle de son frère, frère qu'il eu envie de tuer sur le coup pour son apparition dérangeante. Tandis que la rose s'empressa de s'écarter rapidement de son mari les joues rouge, priant pour ne pas avoir été vue dans une t-elle position gênante. Elle se releva puis s'accroupit devant le divan profitant de celui-ci pour se cacher en prenant soin de remettre en place sa tenue correctement.

- _Putain Sasuke prévient quand t'arrive !_ Pesta Itachi en levant la tête par dessus le canapé.

Sasuke, de dos appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder son frère encore un peu en colère se levait du canapé et le toisé de son regard noir qui pouvait nettement exprimer sa frustration.

_- C'est ce que j'ai fait crétin !_ Ma_is si t'était pas aussi concentré à batifoler tu m'aurait déjà entendue arriver et gueule pas comme ça !_ Fit le brun sur un ton agacé mais en baissant doucement le ton à la fin.

_- __Ça fait longtemps que t'est là ?_ Demanda Itachi en tournant la tête vers sa femme toujours accroupie qui tenté d'arranger ses cheveux avant de se relever entièrement, se positionnant loin d'Itachi comme si rien ne c'était passé encore gênée d'avoir été surpris même si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivée. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit la regarder d'un air blasé, un de ses sourcil relevé dû a son incompréhension puis elle remarqua le petit sourire moqueur qui vint se former au coin de sa bouche et lui envoya un regard noir.

-_Hn, environ cinq minute__s__… _dit le plus jeune nonchalamment, pas gêner pour un sous de les avoir surpris.

Itachi tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère, les yeux grand ouvert.

_- CIN…_

_- __CHUUT ! __Tais-toi __! _Le coupa brusquement Sasuke.

Sakura venait de tourner la tête surprise et Itachi regarda Sasuke toujours dos à eux, étonné de sa soudaine réaction avant qu'il ne remarque que son frère ne le regardais plus mais sembler regarder autre chose, il avait baissé la tête et gigotait bizarrement à son goût marmonnant des « tss » ou des « fait chier » d'un air ennuyé, faisant bouger ses bras lentement de gauche à droite. Ce qui intrigua Itachi qui s'avança un peu afin d'étudier, les sourcils froncé, la source de son agitation. Il tenta de l'appeler doucement mais son frère semblait comme hypnotisé par ce qui semblait se trouver dans ses bras et ne lui répondit pas, plonger dans sa contemplation.

Il s'arrêta net à a peine un mètre de Sasuke quand il entendit un petit bruit qui selon lui ressembler fort à celui d'un bébé. Soudain l'odeur d'une autre présence s'imposa à lui tout comme à Sakura qui s'avança rapidement pour se caler près de son conjoint. La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras et lui lança un regard dubitatif pour s'assurer qu'elle venait bien d'entendre la même chose et si lui aussi sentais cette odeur qui flottai à présent dans l'air. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et reporta son regard vers son frère qui continuait de marmonner en agitants doucement les bras, ne se préoccupant nullement des deux autres derrière lui.

« - _Petit-frère ?...Qu'es que tu tien ?_

Ledit petit frère releva brusquement la tête en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'oublier la présence du couple derrière son dos, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas réveiller le petit contre lui. Il afficha une mine sérieuse puis lança un «tss» agacé a l'idée de devoir tout leur expliquer et sachant très bien comment cette discussion allez se finir. Il poussa un long soupir très expressif de son agacement, se décolla de l'entrebâillement auquel il été adossé et se tourna complètement pour faire face au couple, dévoilant sous leurs yeux ébahis, le bébé blottie dans ses bras.

_- Grand frère, Sakura...J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.»_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors à votre avis, qu'es que Sakura peut bien vouloir annoncer à Itachi et qu'elles sera la réaction du couple face à la décision prise de Sasuke? <strong>

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! (Y)**


End file.
